Web Novel Chapter 150
|romaji= |title= }} '| | }} is the 150th chapter of the Web Novel Series and the first Character Introduction of the series. __TOC__ Brunhild Dukedom ; |Mochizuki Touya}} A high school freshman who ended up in another world due to God’s mistake (at time of introduction). He is the type who goes with the flow without making much of a fuss. Doesn’t read the mood unconsciously, and makes terrible decisions without hesitation. Has an inexhaustible supply of magic power, possesses all magic attributes, can use all null magic and various non-standard magic. ; The elder twin sister saved by Touya. A hand-to-hand melee fighter that fights using gauntlets on both hands. She is frank and has a straightforward personality. Can use a null magic for body strengthening, . Likes spicy food. Touya’s wife to be. ; The younger twin sister. A magician with fire, water, and light attributes. The light attribute is not her forte. If anything, she is poor at talking due to shyness/fear. However, she is bold at certain times. Likes sweet things. Touya’s wife to be. ; |Kokonoe Yae}} A samurai girl coming from a far eastern country Eashen which resembles Japan. Uses the word “gozaru”, often eats more than regular people. Though she has a diligent personality, she also has a gap in some respects. Her parent’s home is a swordsmen dojo school called “Kokonoe Shinmei Ryu”. Has huge hidden breasts. Touya’s wife to be. ; The princess of the Kingdom of Belfast. 12 years old (at time of introduction). She has odd eyes: the right one is blue, the left one is green. Possesses magic eyes which see through the true nature of people. Possesses magic attributes of wind, earth, and dark. Proficient with bows and arrows. Fell in love with Touya at first sight and forcibly intruded upon him. Touya’s wife to be. ; The third imperial princess of Regulus Empire. Same age as Yumina. Was saved by Touya and fell in love with him during the mutiny in the empire. A twin swords user. Is on good terms with Yumina. Has a talent in cooking. Touya’s wife to be. ; Nickname is Sue. 10 years old (at time of introduction). She was saved by Touya’s group at the time when she was attacked by assassins. A niece of the King of Belfast. Full of innocent curiosity. She was rescued by Touya when she was aimed at by the foolish Prince of Lihnea. Touya’s wife to be. ; Touya’s first summoned beast. The ruler of beasts being called as the “White Emperor” acting as a protector of grand roads and the western direction. A divine beast. Usually, makes sure not to stand out in a size of tiger cub companion. ; and Touya’s second summoned beasts. The two of them are combined as one. A divine beast being called as the “Black Emperor”. The ruler of scaled beasts. Capable of manipulating water. Sango is a tortoise while Kokuyou is a serpent. ; Touya’s third summoned beast. A divine beast being called as the “Flame Emperor”. The ruler of birds. She is flashy on the outside but has a calm character on the inside. ; Butler of the Mochizuki household. His original duty was looking after His Majesty The King of Belfast. The older brother of Leim, the butler of Ortlinde household. A perfect butler. ; The first maid. A truly diligent maid licensed by maid guild. Her true colors are that she was a member of secret intelligence unit "Espion" from Belfast, but nowadays she belongs to Brunhild officially. As a maid, she is also first-class. ; The second maid. A light-hearted maid licensed by maid guild. She used to be a member of secret intelligence unit "Espion" from Belfast, but now she belongs to Brunhild same as Lapis. Her forte is throwing knives. Has enormous breasts. ; The third maid. Since very young, she was living and pickpocketing in royal capital, but after meeting with Touya, he took her in. As a matter of fact, she is a descendant of a noble in Regulus Empire. 8 years old (at the time of introduction). ; Gardener of the Mochizuki household. Later becomes an exclusive gardener to the Brunhild royal palace. The husband of Claire. ; A cook of the Mochizuki household. Later becomes the chief cook of the Brunhild royal palace. Based on Touya’s knowledge, she reproduces various cuisine. The wife of Julio. ; The gatekeeper of the Mochizuki household. A former heavy infantryman of the Kingdom of Belfast. He currently guards the embassy of Brunhild Dukedom in the Kingdom of Belfast ; The gatekeeper of the Mochizuki household. A former light cavalryman of the Kingdom of Belfast. He currently guards the embassy of Brunhild Dukedom in the Kingdom of Belfast. ; The manager of Sky Garden, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Cesca. Wears maid clothes. Her frame number is 23. Tells erotic jokes when opens her mouth. ; The manager of Workshop, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Rosetta. Wears work clothes. Her frame number is 27. Contractor of Babylon development. ; The manager of Alchemy Building, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Flora. Wears nurse clothes. Her frame number is 21. A nurse with huge breasts. ; The manager of Hangar, a legacy of Babylon. Her nickname is Monica. Wears camouflage clothes. Her frame number is 28. A foul-mouth . ; A rabbit beastwoman. A petite redheaded former soldier of Mismede. Was supposed to play an active role initially in reality. Made a reentry after some changes to the gender since it was pitiful. Became the Commander of the Brunhild Knight Order in one go. ; A wolf beastwoman. A younger sister of Garn, a commanding officer of the guards of Mismede. A former soldier of Mismede, and is a dual sword user, like her older brother. Doesn’t mind small details due to her composed personality. Becomes a Vice-Commander of Brunhild Knight Order. ; A fox beastman. A former soldier of Mismede. Nephew of Olba Strand, a trade merchant from Mismede. Happens to be a male cousin to Olga and Arma. Has a diligent personality, strict to himself as well as to other people. Becomes a Vice-Commander of Brunhild Knight Order, like Norue. ; A magic creature in a picture frame which has been stored in Storehouse of Babylon. Capable of converting an image placed (inside the frame) into a reflection. The frame is her real body. Can make light objects float. ; A female adventurer rescued in the Rabbi Desert. Has brown skin and ash-colored hair. Talks in a manly way. Later enrolls into the Brunhild Knight Order. ; A male adventurer rescued in the Rabbi Desert. War axe user. Later enrolls into the Brunhild Knight Order. ; A knight belonging to the Brunhild Knight Order. A plant type demonkin known as “Alraune”. Helps with the field work during her day offs. ; A knight belonging to the Brunhild Knight Order. An Ogre demonkin. Has a reddish brown skin, a height of three meters, a large build, and two growing horns. A strong man with a gentle character. ; Was picked up by Touya deep in the Eashen mountains. A young woman who was on a verge of death. Has light pink-colored hair and violet-colored pupils. Does not express that much emotions. Has lost all memory regarding herself. Was given a temporary name by Touya. Kingdom of Belfast ; The present king of the Kingdom of Belfast. The father of Yumina. Was saved by Touya when he was poisoned. A good king possessing a contradicting flexible and strict personality. Loves new things same as his younger brother. He, having initially aimed at making Touya the next king and retire comfortably, decided to try his best a little more for some time for the sake of Prince Yamato that has been recently born. ; The queen of the Kingdom of Belfast. Mother of Yumina. Appears normal, but she's not. Had instigated Yumina towards Touya. ; The first prince of the Kingdom of Belfast. The younger brother of Yumina. Has just been born. Touya is his godparent. ; A duke. The younger brother of the current king of Belfast. The father of Sue who is affectionate of her family. Brims with curiosity same as with his daughter. Loves new things. Addicted to shogi and bicycles. ; A duchess. Mother of Sue. A gentle and beautiful person. Her blindness caused by her illness has been cured by Touya. ; The butler of the Ortlinde household. His life was saved by Touya. Has served the royal family for generations with his older brother, Laim. ; Exclusive doctor of the royal family. Did not have the chance to appear a lot. ; One of the generals leading the army of the Kingdom of Belfast. Has a habit of strongly clapping on the backs of people due to his hearty personality. A melee fighter. Also known as "Flame Fist Leon". ; The second son of General Leon. Belongs to the first Knight Order of the Kingdom. 21 years old (at time of introduction). A diligent person who doesn’t resemble his father. Had decided to marry Olga, an ambassador of Mismede. ; The royal court magician of the Kingdom of Belfast. Tentatively the best magician in the Kingdom. The type of person who becomes completely absorbed in something and doesn’t mind her surroundings. Changed her class into glasses magician after having received the translation glasses from Touya. A disciple of Leen. Lost her turn to appear due to her master. ; Vice-Commander of the Belfast Knight Order. Had received weapons enchanted with magic from Touya. ; A viscount of Belfast. A disciple of Jubei Kokonoe, Yae’s father. An expert swordsman. ; A noble who dislikes demi-humans. Schemed a king assassination plot. Resembles a toad. Lost his standing when his plan was exposed by Touya. ; An elder sister receptionist from the Adventurer Guild in the Belfast Royal Capital. A regular customer to the Moon Reader Cafe. Has a BL hobby. Kingdom of Mismede ; The beast king of the Kingdom of Mismede. A snow leopard beastman. Likes to fight with battle enthusiasm. A user of null magic, . ; The queen of the Kingdom of Mismede. A snow leopard beastwoman. ; First princess of the Kingdom of Mismede. A snow leopard beastwoman. 10 years old (at the time of introduction). Got a stuffed toy during bingo tournament. ; First prince of the Kingdom of Mismede. A snow leopard beastman. 9 years old (at the time of introduction). ; Second prince of the Kingdom of Mismede. A snow leopard beastman. 6 years old (at the time of introduction). ; Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Mismede. Thrown around at the whims of selfish His Majesty The Beast King. A worldly-wise man. A person from the winged tribe. ; Head of the Fairy Tribe. She has been living for quite a long time even though she has a youthful appearance. Self-proclaimed to be 612 years old. A genius at magic. Charlotte’s Master. Likes to ridicule people. Possess 6 attributes with the exception of dark attribute. ; A stuffed toy in a form of bear that was created by Leen and is moving as if it’s alive due to . It still keeps on moving having piled up improvements in a span of 200 years. ; Ambassador of the Kingdom of Mismede. A fox beastwoman. Married to Lyon, a knight of Belfast and the second son general Leon. ; The younger sister of Olga. Same age as Yumina. 12 years old (at the time of introduction). On good terms with Yumina. ; Father to Olga and Arma. Capable commerce trader in Mismede. Rapidly thrives with Touya’s ideas. Appears at unexpected times and places. ; A wolf beastman. Commander of guard soldiers of Mismede. A dual sword user. The elder brother of Norue, Vice-Commander of Brunhild Knight Order. ; The chief of the village attacked by a black dragon. Refreese Imperium ; The Monarch of the Refreese Imperium. Resembles a certain Hollywood actor who performed the most botched detective. Has a shaved head and an easygoing character. ; The queen of Refreese Imperium. ; The first princess of Refreese Imperium. Writer of BL novels has a back-face name as Riel Rifrese. Her work as a writer is hidden from parents as well. A day-dreamer. ; The crown prince of Refreese Imperium. 12 years old (at the time of introduction). A grown-up boy. ; Uncle to Elze and Linze, live in the town named Collete on the outskirts of Refreese. Manager of the plantation. Terribly frightened of nobles and their likes. Apparently, holds some trauma. ; Wife of Joseph. Gutsy mother. ; The eldest daughter of Joseph. Elze’s and Linze’s cousin. She is like an elder sister to both of them. ; The eldest son of Joseph. Has already become independent and left for another town. ; The second daughter of Joseph. ; The second son of Joseph. ; and The third and fourth daughters of Joseph. Twins. ; The third son of Joseph. ; The fifth daughter of Joseph. Regulus Empire ; The Emperor of Regulus Empire. Was saved by Touya from dying during the coup d’etat. Though it was supposed to be an illness, he has somehow recovered thanks to . ; The crown prince of Regulus Empire. A prince without any particular special trait. Was saved by Touya. ; The crown princess of Regulus Empire. ; Nicknamed “Carol”. A member of third knight order of the empire, a knight of the second class. A user of a pair of swords as well as a descendant of "Kiru Riette of Twin swords", one of the twelve sword’s households of the empire. Happens to be Renne’s aunt. ; Black haired, one-eyed commander of the knight order of the empire. Received "Flame Spear" during the bingo tournament in Brunhild. ; Raised a coup by leading the army of the empire. He commanded an army of demons while possessing the "Imbibe Demon Bracelet" and the "Bracelet of Defense" but was defeated by Touya. ; Commander of the Western Imperial Army. Sheltered the crown prince during the time of the coup in the empire. Ramissh Theocracy ; The female pope of Ramissh Theocracy. Supports theocracy while already passing an advanced age of 60 years old. Owner of the heterochromatic blue and green magic eyes capable of seeing the truth and falsehood. Was saved by Touya, and managed to meet world god. ; A priest sent by theocracy to Brunhild. She was about to be executed as a result of her pointing out the discrepancies of Ramisshu’s doctrine after meeting with world god, but she was saved by Touya. Later became a Cardinal. ; A man resembling a dictator from somewhere with his small mustache and swept back black hair. Generally looks self-important. Had trapped the pope by using the speech uttered by Phyllis as a pretext. ; The elder sister of cardinal Zeon. Impersonated herself as the fake pope. Was aiming at the position of the pope together with her younger brother Zeon. ; A priest sent to Brunhild from theocracy. Was driven out by Touya due to his high-handed attitude. Wears a wig. Eashen, the Land of Gods ; |Kokonoe Juubee}} Yae’s father. Master of the “Kokonoe Shimei Ryu” dojo for swordsmen. During his youth, he served under the father of the present Viscount Swordrick. He currently is a sword instructor to Tokugawa household. ; |Kokonoe Nanae}} Yae’s mother. She served the Swordrick household during her youth same as with Jūbei. ; |Kokonoe Juutarou}} Yae’s elder brother. Although he is a gentle youth, he likes swordsmanship more than three meals a day. ; |Ayane}} A young maid serving the Kokonoe household. There are good vibes between her and Jūtaro. ; |Yamamoto Kansuke}} A shady strategist working from the shadow of Takeda thanks to the "bracelet of immortality". Was defeated by Touya’s group. ; |Tokugawa Ieyasu}} One of the nine lords of Eashen. A man with a small mustache and fine build. ; A shinobi follower of Masanobu Kousaka, one of the elite four of Takeda. A Kunoichi. Currently, she is a leader of the secret service of Brunhild. ; |Kousaka Masanobu}} One of the elite four of Takeda. A considerably sharp person. He is currently the prime minister of Brunhild. ; |Baba Nobuharu}} One of the elite four of Takeda. A stern Grandpa with a giant beard. Has a sharp tongue. He is currently an adviser to the knight order of Brunhild. ; |Naitou Masatoyo}} One of the elite four of Takeda. A person who doesn’t stand out; has a gentle face. He is currently a chief of the agriculture and construction agency at Brunhild. ; |Yamagata Masakage}} One of the elite four of Takeda. A sharp-eyed Old-man covered with wounds all over his body. A battle fanatic. He is currently a battle instructor to the knight order of Brunhild. ; |Takeda Katsuyori}} The new and incompetent feudal lord of Takeda. Kingdom of Lihnea ; The prince of the Kingdom of Lihnea. Although he was treated as the second prince, he was in fact the real first prince. A worldly-wise man who came to terms with being worked hard like a retainer to Zabune since his early years. Has upright personality. Holds affection for his mother. ; The king of the Kingdom of Lihnea. Was doing as he was told by Wardack who made use of Queen Aria as a shield. Has handed the throne over to Cloud and is currently in retirement. ; Cloud’s mother. She was being confined by Wardack as a mean to rule the king as a puppet but was rescued by Touya’s group. ; The former Prime Minister of Lihnea that was driven away to a remote region after being ousted from the position by Wardack, but later returns as prime minister once more to support Cloud. Although he has already passed 60 years of age, he still has a brawny build. ; A melee fighting maid who was ordered by Marquis Koupe to conceal herself in order to ensure the safety of Queen Erya. ; Although he had been treated as the first prince of the Kingdom of Lihnea, he was in fact the fake one. Doesn’t allow things to be against his desires. He devoted himself to rampage as much as he liked but was later punished by being sold to a foreign country as a slave after the truth had been disclosed by Touya. ; The prime minister who was in control of the Kingdom of Lihnea. He schemed to usurp the royal family but was degraded to being a slave similarly to Zabune. Looks entirely like a bulldog. Was confining Cloud’s mother. ; Although she was a queen of the Kingdom of Lihnea, she at the same time bore a child with her cousin Wardack and furthermore schemed to usurp the royal family. Was dropped to the level of a slave in the same manner as Zabune. Has body like a barrel. Divine Realm ; The God of the World. The perpetrator who sent Touya to this world. Basically a good . A ? An awfully good who manages a lot of worlds. Is he a ? ; A god ruling over love matter as a subordinate of world god. Likes love stories of other people. Adds ~nanoyo at the end of her sentences. Others ; A poster girl of Silver Moon inn at Reflet Town. A lively woman whose red ponytail matches her very much. Her age is around 20 years old. An expert at cooking. An “elder sister” type of character. On good terms with Aer from Parent coffee shop from the same town. Was eventually scouted to Brunhild to open a branch of Silver Moon. ; The owner of "Silver Moon" and the father of Micah. A red bearded man with a hearty personality. Has become totally addicted to shougi taught by Touya. ; The shopkeeper managing the clothing shop "Fashion King Zanac" at Reflet Town. An unusual person of the world whom Touya met when he first came came to this world. He, being an unexpectedly shrewd person, has clients even in the royal capital. Unlikely to have a good naming sense. ; The owner of the "Eight Bears Weapon Shop" from Reflet. As the shop name implies, he is as huge as a bear but has a calm personality. His height is not less than 2 meters. A shougi partner to Dolan from "Silver Moon". ; An owner of the coffee shop "Parent" in Reflet. A friend of Micah from "Silver Moon". Was taught how to make ice cream by Touya. ; A receptionist of the Moon Reader Cafe. Has short brown hair. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A receptionist of the Moon Reader Cafe. Has long wavy brown hair. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A person in charge of cooking at the Moon Reader Cafe. Has black hair. Mia’s elder sister. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A person in charge of cooking at the Moon Reader Cafe. Has black hair. Nia’s younger sister. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A leader at the Moon Reader Cafe. An older sister one can rely upon. A waitress. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A fully energetic waitress of the Moon Reader Cafe. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; The youngest waitress of the Moon Reader Cafe. Will’s girlfriend?. One of the women that had been made into slaves and was saved by Touya in the Rabbi Desert. ; A young boy and an apprentice adventurer that was saved at the Rabbi Desert. There is a good vibe between him and Wendy. Vice-Commander of the Belfast Knight Order Neil is pleased by his demeanor. ; A granddaughter of the head of the Rauri tribe, a battle tribe consisting of nothing but women living in the Great Sea of Trees. Has huge breasts. ; A woman who was made into a slave by Zabune. She was released upon being saved by Touya. Currently, she has decided to work at Silver Moon in Brunhild. ; One of guild masters of the Adventurer Guild. A female elf. Judging by her appearance, she looks like a 20 year-old woman but by no means that is her true age. ; An enigmatic boy having a monotone style with his white hair, muffler, black jacket and trousers. Possesses an absurd degree of combat ability. Seems to be involved in some ways with Phrase… ; A female genius professor of an ancient civilization, despite being a pervert. Had created various artifacts and the sky stronghold Babylon. A possessor of all magic attributes the same as Touya. Likes to make fun of people. Navigation Category:Web Novel Chapter Category:Web Novel Category:Character Introduction